


咕哒子/枪弓   七夕的短车

by qingkong



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Event: GUDAGUDA Meiji Ishin (Fate/Grand Order), F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingkong/pseuds/qingkong
Summary: 主要是咕哒子/红茶，（咕哒子的性格设定参考官方漫画的人类恶）有一点当面ntr的感觉，设定是汪酱和红茶互相喜欢，咕哒子参与进来只是因为单纯的想来一发，她对玛修还是比较在意的。
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Kudos: 5





	咕哒子/枪弓   七夕的短车

“Archer～我想吃夜宵！”

毫无征兆的，房门砰的一声被打开，额，准确来说是被大力推开的。

床上一片狼藉，赤裸裸的两副肉体衬着白色床单看上去十分惹眼，藤丸立香站在门口，对眼前淫靡的景象发愣，原本在翻云覆雨的两人也被吓得停止了动作，三人以一种微妙的表情面面相觑，气氛一度十分尴尬。

二十分钟前，因为玉藻前去迎接刷本回迦的Master，其他帮忙打下手的英灵又大都被Master带去刷本，卫宫不得不一个人忙到很晚。

那个蓝色的枪兵又像个苍蝇似的在身边乱晃，“走啦走啦，都这个点了，没有英灵会要吃夜宵的啦。”库丘林不断催促着卫宫快点回去休息。不过当然不是为了单纯的休息。

“怎么平时没见你这么催我？”卫宫瞪了枪兵一眼，解开了围裙放在桌上。

“今天可是七夕啊，七夕！难道不应该干点什么嘛？”Lancer挽着卫宫，两人一路上拉拉扯扯的走回房间。

到了门口，库丘林搂着卫宫的手就开始不安分起来，在下腹处来回游走，半推半就的钻进卧室。

刚把卫宫抱到了床上，Lancer的唇就贴了过来，湿热的舌尖开始肆意作乱，迫使卫宫张开了嘴接纳对方的入侵。

唇舌交缠，粗糙的舌苔上刮过口腔内壁带来的酥麻感让卫宫软了身子。津液交换的深吻总是可以把卫宫搞得晕头转向，不管是哪个卫宫————库丘林们深知这一点。

趁着事态还没有进一步糟糕下去，卫宫从这个湿热的吻里挣脱出来，被吸吮的有些发红的双唇微微颤抖着，喘着气道“先、先别，过一会Master回来了，她可能会要吃点东西。”

“这点事情她应该会去找那个盾兵小姑娘的吧？”

“嗯……也是……”

消除了顾虑，两人都放下心来，彻底沉溺在情欲里，太投入以至于丝毫没有注意到走廊里渐进的脚步声。

“Archer～我想吃夜宵！”

于是也就有了开头发生的那一幕。

经过三人短暂的沉默，藤丸立香走进屋内，把门关上了，径直走到床边，很自然的一屁股坐到了床上。

“虽然我早就猜到你俩有一腿，不过这关系进展大大超出了我的预料啊。”藤丸立香瞥了几眼一丝不挂的卫宫，目光停留在他挺立的下体。

察觉到Master不怀好意的视线，卫宫像个裙摆被风吹起而害羞的纯洁少女，红着脸伸手遮挡身下的风光，但是却被Lancer握住手腕反扣在头顶。

“蠢狗你在干什么啊！！”

“被别人视奸都硬得这么厉害，你这家伙还真是色情啊。”Lancer嘴角上挑，露出了尖利的虎牙。

藤丸立香也凑了过来，在Lancer的默许下端详着卫宫的性器，点点透亮的淫液从顶端缓缓流到冠状沟处，留下几痕色情的水印。

“我觉得我的比Archer的要大。”藤丸立香冷不丁蹦出来的话让两人愣了愣。“那个…说到胸的话确实是Master你占上风。”Lancer把立香揽在怀里，顺带绕过她去抚摸卫宫起伏剧烈的胸口。

“不不不，我是指这个啦。”立香半脱下了自己的裤袜和内裤，裙子立马支起了一个弧度。

卫宫瞪大了眼睛，示意库丘林朝那看“Master……你这是？”

立香掀起自己的裙子，没有她身为女性本该有的器官，取而代之的是微微上翘粗大的阳具，虽然有着傲人的尺寸，但是却并不狰狞吓人，粉色的顶端看上去居然还有些可爱。

“我花了好多钱才从达芬奇亲那里学到的这个魔术。”立香皱起眉头摆出痛苦的表情，虽然不是稀有魔力棱境，但是那么多普通魔力棱境还是让这个本就不富裕的迦雪上加霜。

不过她很快摆脱掉心累的情绪，谁能对面前这个任人摆布的红色弓兵说不呢，虽然原本这个魔术是为了跟玛修…………但那都是后话了。

库丘林那鸽血红的双眸打量着立香，一个有些淫乱的想法从脑子里冒了出来，他忽然停下了在卫宫身上作乱的手，转而帮忙脱掉了立香的裙子。

“虽然猛犬向来不会跟别人分享猎物，但如果是主人的话那就另当别论吧。”

身下的卫宫意识到事情的走向开始往奇怪的地方发展了，急忙挣扎起来，虽然平时这是一种欲迎还拒的表现，但他这次是真的很想中止这次开始变得莫名其妙的性爱。

“Master，你不会真的要……”卫宫尝试在立香的神情里找到一丝犹豫，当然在下一秒他就失败了。“我肯定要加入了吧，都怪Archer你太诱人了啊。”

立香弯下腰来，去亲吻因为羞耻不敢正眼看她的卫宫，Archer原本也是个纯情的大男孩啊，立香想着，脑海里突然闪过那个灵基和灵魂一同逐渐陷入崩坏的黑色Archer的身影。

有空，再拉着玛修一起和他多待一会吧……立香闭上了眼睛。

女孩的嘴很柔软，呼吸间也没有Lancer常有的淡淡的烟味，但是动作相比较Lancer太过于温柔了，蜻蜓点水一般止不到痒处。虽然卫宫不想承认这一点，不过他确实更喜欢被Lancer粗暴的对待。

但正因此，卫宫被撩拨得厉害，立香的手指所到之处都让他喘息出声，但是她却又吝啬，不肯再多给他一点快感：指尖围着乳晕打转，却很少光顾颤抖挺立的乳尖，套弄柱身的时候似乎是故意避开顶端和会阴处，就连接吻时也是如此，对方一伸出舌尖，她就很快的结束这个吻。

简直就是在折磨人。

不上不下的感觉快烧却了卫宫的理智。他甚至开始庆幸Lancer会在做爱时心急，要是他像Master那样耐心，自己怕是每次都会红着眼圈求他肏进去。

鬼才会去求这个床上的疯狗。

直到三根手指可以顺利的从后穴挤入抽插，立香才结束了这对卫宫来说堪称酷刑的前戏。

滚烫的顶端抵住了布满褶皱的穴口，随着褶皱一点点被撑开，身下人的喘息也开始变得粗重起来。完全没入的那一刻，两人都满足的发出了一声闷哼。

虽然现在是在被立香按在身下操弄，但是立香很快就注意到他的视线却总是集中在Lancer的身上。被我肏还不够，还想要Lancer呢，真是欲求不满啊。立香微眯起眼睛，心里有些不爽，明明让你这么舒服的人可是我啊。

“做的时候要专心啊，Archer。”立香充满元气的声音变得低沉起来，平时很难想象这样可爱的少女在性事上不仅是主动的那一方，而且还有着这样强烈的控制欲。

她纤细的手伸向卫宫的臀瓣，手指按压着两人的交合处，抽出时带出的体液都濡湿了手指，两指张开还牵连着淫靡的银丝。

身后的库丘林将这些风光尽收眼底，他极力克制着自己想冲上去干翻卫宫的冲动，毕竟以第三人称的视角去看卫宫这样被人操弄，还是第一次。

但除了他自己和master之外，库丘林不想，也不会让任何人看到卫宫这副淫乱的样子。

立香越发大力的顶弄，在他的身体里横冲直撞，龟头狠狠碾过敏感的内壁，依依不舍的退出来些许又再次顶到最深处，带来酥麻感的同时让卫宫有些不舒服。她甚至都没有触碰到过前列腺，毫无技巧性的操弄让卫宫感觉五脏六腑都快要挪了位。

于是卫宫又把视线转移到了Lancer身上，被冲撞而支离破碎的话语听上去如此的色情。“库…丘林……”卫宫虽然拉不下脸来恳求，但是这语调间妥协和渴求的意味已经很露骨了。

面对卫宫难得的邀约，库丘林的理智也快被燃烧殆尽，正准备起身却被立香抓住了手，“等会，让你看到更好的Archer。”少女的脸上露出了人类恶的笑容。

她换了个姿势，让卫宫半趴在床上，面朝Lancer，Lancer可以清楚的看到卫宫锻炼有度的背部肌肉勾出一个诱人的弧度，臀部被立香抬高，以最原始的后入式呈现在他面前。

刚刚因为不熟悉卫宫的身体和自己才获得不久的阳具，立香没能找到最舒服的频率和位置，但是卫宫居然会主动扭着腰配合自己的抽插频率。

一直到刚才，在立香蹭过某处时卫宫唤Lancer的名字猛地变了个调，伴随着一声喘息，感受到他腿根轻微的战栗，立香知道自己找对了地方。

“在心爱的lancer面前被Master肏到高潮的你，会露出怎样有趣的表情呢？”立香在卫宫的耳边轻声低语，呼出的气息飘洒在敏感的耳廓上，引得身下人红着眼圈低下了头，他能肯定自己现在的表情肯定又色情又糟糕。

一想到还是被Master………脑海里翻腾的羞耻就让他无法抬头面对Lancer。

身后人的动作却越来越大力起来，一次又一次，毫不怜惜的狠狠碾过那一处软肉。像是打开了不得了的开关，卫宫压抑许久的呻吟再也忍不住了，低头的视角还能清晰的看见库丘林胯下那苏醒的猛兽，脑子除了过多的快感和刺激就是一团乱麻。

愈发绞紧的穴口也让立香发出了一声叹息，她已经迫不及待想让Lancer看看他高潮的表情。

从挺立的性器一路往下，指尖划过根部，玩弄着底下的两个卵蛋，抚摸敏感的会阴。听着卫宫伴随着呻吟不清不楚的话语“嗯……别……要……要到了！”

“Archer，嗯啊——我可以射在里面吗？”立香撩人的话语再次在耳边响起。

过多的快感冲刷着脑袋无法思考，卫宫甚至没注意立香说的话，只是闷哼着胡乱的摇头点头，四散垂下的刘海暗示了这场性事的激烈。

“就当是补魔了，Lancer也没意见吧？”立香也因高潮将近气息不稳起来。

库丘林没有说话，只伸手掐揉着卫宫的乳尖，留下了玫色的印痕。卫宫在前后双重刺激下，不由得惊呼一声，他还没意识到自己带上了多么甜腻的尾音。

立香的手指探入卫宫柔软的发间，猛地抓住了他的头发，迫使他仰起头，在毫无防备之下，卫宫就这样和Lancer面对了面。

泛红的眼眶含泪，半眯的眼睛像是浮着一层水汽，红而滚烫的脸颊让他看上去诱人可口，被亲得微微红肿的双唇和情欲难耐的那副样子，就这么贴近着Lancer。

两人视线对上的那一刻，卫宫就颤抖着射了出来，他自己的下腹，库丘林的身上都是湿乎乎的一团乱。立香也低喘着交代在了卫宫的里面。

滚烫的精液冲刷着因高潮而痉挛的内壁，直到最后一滴也送入了深处，立香这才满意的退了出来。

还在不应期的卫宫身子一软，趴在了库丘林的怀里。

“啊啊好了，接下来的时间就交给Lancer你啦！七夕节快乐喔！”立香收拾好了自己，一脸坏笑的看向二人，“别玩得太厉害，你俩明天还要跟我去刷本呢。”

立香走出房间，帮忙关了门，屋内的两人还能听到她在门外叫嚷，“玛修，我亲爱的小玛修在哪里呢～”

结果第二天，反倒是立香和玛修起不来床了……


End file.
